2009
2009 is the twelfth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and twentieth episode overall. It will air on March 20, 2015 as part one of the two-part series finale. It is written by Ned Martel and directed by Paris Barclay. Source 1 Source 2 Spoilers Plot *Glee goes back in time to see why the original members of New Directions signed up for glee club in the first place. * GLEE goes back in time to find out why the original members of New Directions initially signed up for glee club. Scenes *Glee is looking for a huge muscular guy and a homeless man for 12/8. Source Source 2 *Dijon Talton will make a cameo as Matt Rutherford in this episode. Source *Chris and Lea were in the studio. (12/1) Source *Glee is looking for an 18 TLY caucasian athletic guy for 12/1 and 12/2. Source Source 2 *Jenna and Kevin were on set. (12/2) Source *Max was on set. (12/2) Source *Glee is looking for 18 TLY series regulars for the next weeks. Source *Glee is looking for an 18 TLY goth for 12/3. Source *Amber was in the studio and on set. (12/3) Source *Amber and Lea were on set. (12/4) Source Source 2 *Glee is looking for African-American church goers for 12/4. Source *Glee is filming at Congregational Church of the Chimes in Sherman Oaks CA. (12/4) Source *Glee is looking for cheerleaders for 12/8, 12/17 and 12/18. Source *Glee is looking for 18 TLY guys and girls, Harajuku girls with costumes, Juggalos, an pasty overweight Caucasian guy age 18-22, an guy with longish hair, 18-22 year real skate punks, and for long-haired stoner guys for 12/10. Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 *Max was on set. (12/11) Source *Glee is looking for 18 TLY Letterman for 12/15. Source *Glee was filming street scenes in Hancock Park and night shots on a rainy Paramount Studio Lot. (12/14) Source Songs * The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, 2009. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky * Kent Avenido as Howard Bamboo * Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury * Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Trivia *This episode marks the return of the following characters: ** Matt Rutherford's first appearance since the Season One episode, Journey, a 99-episode gap. ** Terri Del Monico's first appearance since the Season Four episode, Glee, Actually, a 44-episode gap. *This is the second episode of the series where the title is a number. The first one was the Season Five episode, 100. * During the pre-production for this episode, Adam Anders, one of the music producers for Glee, tweeted about doing a song that was supposed to be in Season 4. Whilst not confirmed, this song is speculated to be Popular after several reports the song would be sung by Kitty early in the shows fourth season in regards to the eating disorder storyline. Source Gallery Tumblr nfxju81iev1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nfz08kGI9Z1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfz4g1M0rC1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2nz2Wsfa1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2mp2Yihl1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo1 250.png Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo3 250.png Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo4 250.png B4hsm3BCQAA7mQG.jpg Tumblr nge87nXlpo1r4ezfzo3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nge87nXlpo1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B4iJslrCMAAzfw6.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg tumblr_ngekxuSpnj1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_ngi9lg5nnu1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngiaihlWEG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nglfy4yMfg1r4ezfzo1 500.png Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_298828924_lr.jpg B OCVqFUQAIBgYL.png B OElt5UoAA0aDC.jpg Hummelberryfooddunk.png 2009 dct rachelstill2.png 2009still titans.png Navigational Category:Pages needing attention Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Episodes